The Christmas Eve Party
by babedarlingpotter
Summary: Mrs. Weasley cooks up a Christmas Eve party to get Ginny out of her depressing mood. What would happen if the Harry, ron and Hermione would happen to just...drop by?


All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey

A/N: I know that writing this story during Christmas time in the DH is quite unusual, since Hermione, Harry and, Ron are in a tiff but this idea swam in my mind one time. I don't also think that Ginny would be up to celebrating Christmas whilst she is in the middle of the war, wherever she is staying right now (I think it was her Aunt Muriel's…I dunno, I can't remember). So I decided to change some stuff, like making sure that Ginny is in The Burrow with her family during Christmas and that Ron won't separate from the group…stuff like that. I hope you understand why I'm making these changes, I'll try as hard as possible to be canon…and I just want to say that I really think that this story is fluffy. REALLY fluffy. I hope you enjoy it!

Ginny sat in the Burrow's kitchen, wondering what Harry could be doing right now. She was hoping for him to visit during Christmas but she knew how hard it was, since Harry was on the run and all. It was five thirty in the morning of December 24th and Ginny had just woken up from a very strange dream. She dreamt that snakes were chasing both Harry and Hermione from a Muggle petting zoo. It was quite odd since she did not see her brother at all. But still, this can't really be happening for she knew for sure that they didn't have time to visit any Muggle petting zoos. They were too busy saving the Wizarding World for goodness' sake!

Sighing a deep mournful sigh, Ginny raised the hot chocolate upon her chin and breathed in that chocolate-y smell. She glanced out of the window and saw that the sun as rising, her mum would probably be here soon; ready to make break fast for anyone who might stop by. Ever since Dumbledore died, the Burrow had become the HQ for the Order members since the Fidelius Charm on Grimmauld Place had probably wore off by now.

As she sipped her drink, Ginny thought over what she is going to do today. There's nothing much for her to do in the Burrow, her mum won't let her do anything without prying into her business, even if she just had to go off to the bathroom. And quite frankly, she got so sick of her mum knowing every little thing that she does, that she gave up doing anything and just lazed bout the house. Mostly thinking about Harry and her memories of him.

The sound of footsteps surprised Ginny back from her thoughts and she quickly reached for her wand, which was in the pocket of her dressing gown. She held it at the ready, ready to curse anything or anyone that might be any harm to her. Seeing that it was her mother, Ginny lowered her and as Mrs. Weasley made her way to the stove. "What are you doing up so early dear?" she asked, filling the kettle with more water.

Ginny didn't answer immediately. A few minutes later when her mum was already putting bacons and eggs on the frying pan, she said, "I was just up thinking…about stuff. Mostly about where they are." Molly didn't need to ask which 'they' Ginny is talking about. She aimed a sympathetic smile to Ginny but she didn't seem to notice, she was busy studying her mug and stood up. She faked a yawn and muttered something about going back to sleep.

Molly of course, knew that she was lying, but she let her go all the same. She, of all people, knew what it felt like having someone you love fight in the war. Especially since the person that Ginny loved was the person the war revolved around. Molly sat on her daughter's seat. She could still feel the warmth of Ginny's presence on the chair; this somehow, calmed her down. Suddenly, an idea struck her. What if she organized a party for Christmas Eve tonight? Of course, she wouldn't invite lots of people that would be too dangerous. But perhaps if Tonks and Remus could come, maybe five people would be enough for a party, and get Ginny to forget about the war.

She quickly drew up a list in her mind of all the food that she could cook. A small luncheon should suffice. Molly quickly drew her wand and cast a Patronus Charm. She told it to tell Remus and Tonks that they are invited to a small dinner party over at the Burrow. Molly watched as her Patronus jumped out of the window and into the horizon. She just hoped that Remus and Tonks would accept.

The aroma of burning meat reached Molly's nose. "Oh, I forgot about the food!" she exclaimed and rushed over to the stove. She could see the bacon and eggs slowly burn, it wasn't too late to save them so she hurriedly blew out the fire and scooped the food out unto a plate. Molly sighed with relief and picked a scolding hot piece of bacon and popped it into her mouth, it seems to taste ok.

Around two in the afternoon, Molly entered Ginny's room and was surprised to find her daughter sitting on her bed. Obviously admiring one of the pictures she had of Harry and her together. Molly cleared her throat and Ginny looked up. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" she asked but she didn't seem annoyed. Molly took this as an invitation to come in further into the room and sat gingerly on the bed.

"Ginny dear, I know that you are having a hard time with this war going on…and with Harry being in the middle of all, but it had recently come to my attention that you are always thinking about him." Ginny had started to protest but Molly lifted her hand to silence her, "Look, I'm not forbidding you from thinking about him but you shouldn't let his absence take over your life. All you do recently is just lounge around the house, looking at your pictures." Ginny avoided her eyes, she knew that her mum was telling the truth but she didn't want to confess it.

"So Ginny dear, I've decided to hold a little Christmas Eve Party. I invited Remus and Tonks over and they said that they'd love to go. I hope that this party will help you relax a little bit." And with that said, Molly left Ginny alone with her thoughts.

'A Christmas Eve party?' Ginny thought, she looked out the window and watched the snow fall ever so slowly. "That's not such a bad idea…ohh, if only Harry and the others could be here.' Ginny stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet, she wanted to dress up for the party, even though its just Remus and Tonks.

As she scanned her closet for anything red or green, an idea formed inside her head. 'I need to do this…' she thought. She hurriedly grabbed a piece of paper, quill and ink. She needed to write it down before it escapes her, she'll perform it in front of everybody tonight. Just because Harry isn't with her this Christmas doesn't mean he won't think about her, and she won't stop thinking about him either.

"Ok, Ginny. Title: All I Want For Christmas Is You." She then proceeded to write down the rest of the song.

Harry and Hermione were inside the tent; they were catching their breaths after what happened in Godric's Hollow. Nagini just attacked them both and nearly killed them, it was just luck that they had escaped there alive. Harry was sitting on the floor, staring at his wand. It doesn't work anymore. It was snapped into two only a few moments ago and now, it was unrepairable.

Suddenly, a blue glowing light filled the tent and from that light, stepped out Ronald Weasley. Hermione gasped from her seat and Harry just watched at his so-called best friend. He didn't want him here. He was the one who walked out on him, why should he even be here?

"Hey Harry…Hermione." Ron was able to say before a bushy haired blur tackled him. "Hey, did you miss me?" he asked. This earned him a smack on the head. "Ow, I'll take that as a yes."

"Where have you been!?" Hermione asked, she got off Ron and helped him stand up, "and how did you get here? What was that blue light?"

"Yes Ron, entertain us." Harry said from the floor, he stared coldly at Ron and he was glad that he squirmed under his gaze.

"I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry for walking out on you and that time alone helped me get my thoughts straight. I stayed over at Bill and Fleur's house and Bill helped straighten me out. He told me that if I was in your position, you wouldn't walk out on me, he also said that I was being stupid, having a row with you when it's Christmas Eve. That was when I heard your voice Hermione."

"My voice?" she asked, she had sat back down on her seat at Ron's speech and was listening intently at him.

"What do you mean Hermione's voice?" Harry asked, clearly confused. He even forgot that he was supposed to be angry with Ron.

"I heard Hermione say my name…and something about a wand." Ron replied, as he took out his deluminator. "It came from this." He showed it to both Harry and Hermione.

"The deluminator?" Hermione asked, "My voice came from that?"

"Yeah, it's like a wireless or something. I just heard your voice coming from my pocket so I took it out and when I clicked it, a light popped in front of me. You know that blue light?" Hermione nodded and he continued, "Well, that was the same light. So I stepped into the light and here I am."

"That's it?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. He was now standing up, his wand pocketed; he made his way to Ron and clasped him on the back, "By the way, apology accepted." Ron smiled and hugged Harry, catching him by surprise.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the tent. "I miss you…"

It took a while for the echo to die down. "I know that voice…" Hermione said.

"That's Ginny." Harry whispered and collapsed on the floor. He misses Ginny and hoped to see her again but he just can't. That'll put her into so much danger.

"Guys," Ron said, "aren't you wondering where that voice came from?" he asked. He let out a frustrated bark at Harry's blank face and Hermione's confused one. "And I thought Hermione here was smart. Guys! This is exactly what happened to me a few minutes ago! I heard Hermione's voice and now, we're hearing Ginny's!"

Hermione squealed with uncontained glee. "Does this mean what I think it means Ron?" Ron nodded which caused her to squeal again.

"Okay, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Harry asked baffled as to why his best friends are behaving like Christmas had come. Well, it is Christmas Eve but you get his point.

"Harry!" Hermione said, grasping his shoulders, making him face her. "This means that we get to see Ginny! All we have to do is step into the light." At her words, Ron flipped the deluminator and a blue light popped into the tent.

Harry's heart swelled at the idea of seeing Ginny again and all thoughts of keeping her safe by staying away was banished from his mind. "What're you guys waiting for? Come one!" Harry ran to the blue light and was quickly engulfed by it. He was soon followed by Hermione and lastly, Ron who clicked the deluminator again.

The three best friends stepped out of the blue light and took their surroundings in. They were on a stage and music was playing. Ginny was also on the stage singing but she couldn't see them since she was not facing them. They were in the Burrow.

They heard, "…is you…"

There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley hurried to answer it. "Mum!" Molly jumped as her daughter ran towards her from the stairs, "Just because it's Christmas doesn't mean we have to stop taking precautions." She turned to the door and asked, "Remus, how is the map of Hogwarts drawn?"

Remus chuckled before answering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Okay," Ginny said, "Tonks, what were you and Harry talking about when you got him during fifth year?"

"How did you know that?" Tonks asked.

"I have my sources." Ginny replied.

"You mean Harry told you." Remus supplied.

"Yes MOONY." Ginny said, annoyed as she put emphasis on the moony part.

"Well then Ginny, we talked about Metamorphagi and changing my hair and his Firebolt and this spell my mum knows really well, I'm not that much good at it and – " Tonks said in a very high speed, making Remus, on the other side, laugh.

"Tonks dear, I think that's enough."

"Fine…can we come in now? It's freezing." After a quick "Oh!" from Molly, the door swung open and revealed Remus wearing a much neater suit and Tonks, who was swelling under her bright green dress.

"Wow! You look smashing Tonks!" Ginny complimented, looked her up and down.

"Yeah, if you like having a huge bump under your dress…" she muttered but smiled nonetheless.

"I told you to wear the red one."

"No I wanted to wear green…goes with my hair." And with that, Tonks changed her hair from the usual bubblegum pink to a vivid holly green, which caused Remus to roll his eyes and Tonks to smack him on the arm.

"Happy Christmas! Remus, Tonks. How's the baby?" Mrs. Weasley asked, leading them to the parlor and taking their cloaks to hang behind the door.

"Oh, the baby's fine." Tonks said as she left the room and into the living room.

"I wish I could say the same about her…" Remus whispered to himself but Molly heard him. He hastily added, "Y'know…morning sickness and all these weird craving for food. Did you know that she woke me up one time during midnight just for a bowl of ice cream?"

"What's wrong with ice cream?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, nothing…except that she wanted anchovies in it."

"Eew! That's gross…" Ginny groaned, turning slightly green whilst Molly just laughed, "Wait till you get pregnant yourself dearie, you'll be craving for all sorts of foods."

"Yeah, I'm sure Harry'll love that." Remus whispered to Ginny, so that her mother couldn't hear. This made her blush so deep a red that her mum asked her if she was ok. She said that she was fine but not before glaring at the grinning Remus.

In the parlor, Tonks and Mr. Weasley were having a nice discussion about the status of the Ministry, which lead to the people searching for Harry and the others. "I wonder where they are right now." Tonks said, wondering out loud.

"I'm sure they're safe…" Molly said, entering the living room and setting down some food. "As long as they don't get caught by the Ministry." She added.

"Don't forget the Death Eaters and Voldemort…" Ginny muttered and thankfully, her mother did not hear her, nor did anybody else.

Remus reached over the table and tasted Molly's cooking. "Wow Molly! These are great, what are they?"

"It's escargot." Mrs. Weasley replied, blushing under the praise.

"What's that?"

"It's snails." Ginny snickered at Remus, as he visibly turned green.

"Hey," Tonks piped up, "speaking of French delicacies, let's sing!"

"What's that got to do with escargots?" Remus asked, perplexed.

"Duh! Nothing, I just want to sing." Tonks said as she waved her wand a few time. A stage appeared, along with a microphone and a Muggle sound system, making Mr. Weasley shout with glee.

"There! Someone else please sing. I don't want to go first…" Tonks said, looking pointedly at Ginny. Ginny looked confused, why was Tonks staring at her?

"Why are you looking at me?" she mouthed. All she got as a reply was a roll of Tonk's eyes as she heaved herself up, which is quite a feat considering her huge tummy. When she reached Ginny, she grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her over to the stage and whispered, "I know you've prepared a song, don't ask me why how I knew. Just sing." She handed the microphone to Ginny and sat back down next to her husband.

Ginny spoke into the mic, "Umm, hi." She raised her right hand as a wave, which earned a "Get on with it!" from Tonks. "Right. I need to song a song…and, uhm, I'd like to sing the one I made…just recently…and umm, it's titled "All I want for Christmas Is You. Hope you like it…" Ginny lifted the cord of the mic and rearranged it so that it won't get in her way. Taking a deep breath, she started singing slowly, with no accompaniment whatsoever.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree." She closed her eyes, she imagined that Harry was with her, listening into the song and grinning like mad for this song that she made for him. This caused Ginny to smile slightly.

"I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is...

You…" she paused, she knew that her voice was faltering. She just missed him so much. A lone tear seeped under her eyelids and settled on her chin. She heard the faint snuffle of her mum and Tonks, crying somewhere far away.

Suddenly, she heard the steady beating of drums behind her. She turned around and saw Harry. Harry was playing on the drums! 'He could play the drums?' Ginny asked herself, 'Wait Ginny, backtrack…Harry's here!' Harry really was there, which surprised Ginny to the bone. Harry's here in the Burrow…in time for Christmas!

She ran over to him and hugged him from the back, careful to not disturb his drumming. She whispered, "I missed you…"

"I missed you too, love…" Harry replied.

The sound of the keyboard filled the air along with the beatings of the drums. Ginny whirled around and saw Ron on the keyboard, playing the tune to her song. How did he know the tune? He hasn't heard the song before… Nevertheless, Ginny was glad that he was here and ran over to him to hug him.

A few seconds later, she heard the tingling of the tambourine. She twisted her body and saw Hermione, dancing at the front of the stage, wearing a beautiful red dress, their dresses were nearly the same, except that Ginny's was black with a red belt whilst Hermione's was red with a black belt. Ginny skipped to the front of the stage and joined Hermione in the dancing; she noticed a tambourine lying on a table and picked it up. She studied Hermione for a moment before copying her; Ginny sang merrily, an obvious change from her melancholy voice.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true…" Ginny lifted her arm and raised way up high to show her happiness, she had stopped dancing and was just tapping her foot to the tune, she then turned her body slightly so that she could see Harry and winked at him.

"All I want for Christmas is you…" She pointed at him and he gave her a wink in return. This made her blush but she did not care. She was just too happy!

"You baby"

"I won't ask for much this Christmas," she tapped the tambourine against her lap, she wanted to make as much noise as possible. She wanted the whole world to know how happy she is...well, maybe not the Death Eaters.

"I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe," Ginny swayed from side to side, she wanted to move around too. She didn't care that her parents were watching her. She did not care that she is probably making a fool of herself in front of Harry. And she did not care that her twin brothers just Floo'd in. She just wanted to enjoy herself in the song.

"I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to," Ginny slowly walked back to Harry, placed her arm over his shoulders and half-hugged him as she closed her eyes.

"Hear those magic reindeers click."

"'Cause I just want you here tonight," she cuddled up to him close…

"Holding on to me so tight," savoring that 'Harry' smell...

"What more can I do?" she opened her eyes and looked dreamily into his…

"Baby all I want for Christmas is you…

Ooh baby" she reluctantly withdrew her arm around his frame and faced Ron and Hermione. She smiled at them before singing the next part of the song. She was already in the middle of the stage and Hermione had moved next to Ron, leaving a big space for Ginny to move around in.

"All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing," Ginny found herself bending down, as if bowing, on the stage. She was so into the song that she did not notice her actions. She straightened herself up and continued as if nothing had gone wrong.

"Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me..."

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for…" she raised her arms again and acknowledged Ron, Hermione and Harry. They were here safe and celebrating Christmas along with everybody else.

"I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want you for my own," she brought her arms and crossed it above her heart…

"More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is..." she braced herself for her big finale. She raised her arm to go over her head. She closed her eyes. She did not notice anyone else in the room but herself and Harry. She filled her voice with all the love she could muster and finally, she sang, "You…"

Ginny could hear Harry, Ron and Hermione singing in the background, "All I want for Christmas is you... baby. All I want for Christmas is you... baby. All I want for Christmas is you... baby…"

The last beat on the drum. The last note on the keyboard. And the last tingle of the tambourine. They had finished. The song had ended and Ginny bowed to her clapping family. She was smiling the biggest smile that her cheeks will allow and blew a kiss to everyone. She then turned around and ran over to Harry, who was watching her and when he saw her running to wards him, opened his arms and caught her as she slammed into him.

They did not speak a word. They just held each other, letting all of their feelings into that long awaited hug and cried. But these were not tears of sadness; no these were tears of joy. They were happy that they get to see each other, at least for a short while, during Christmastime.


End file.
